midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Tina Gomez
Officer Tina Gomez is a human in Midnight, Texas. She is also a police officer for the Roca Fria County Sheriff's department. Backstory There isn't much known of Tina's life prior to the start of the series. However, she had lived in Davy her entire life, and with Midnight being the next town over, she often heard the rumors of the town's supernatural and ritualistic nature and it's residents. This resulted in a certain amount of caution and disdain between Tina and the Midnighters. Throughout Midnight, Texas Season One In Pilot, Officer Gomez, Sheriff Livingston, and several other officers arrived on scene upon the discovery of Aubrey Hamilton's body at the river's edge during the annual fall picnic. She picked Manfred Bernardo out the crowd, having noticed that he was new to Midnight. Officer Gomez lived in Davy, but she worked for the Roca Fria County Sheriff's department, and they had jurisdiction over Midnight. She questioned why Manfred would move to Midnight of all towns. After explaining that it was quiet and cheap, she tells him that there's a reason for that. She was even surprised that what she assumed to be an occult murder hadn't happened sooner. The kids in Davy dare each other to walk Witch Light Road on full moons. She then moved her attention over to Fiji Cavanaugh, who some claimed was a witch or a lesbian. Gomez also addressed the possibility of finding a skin suit in Bobo Winthrop's pawn shop. The next day, Gomez and her fellow officers return to Midnight for questioning of it's residents. She began with Fiji, who she accused of witch-craft and animal sacrificing. However, as Fiji explained, some of the world's most infamous serial killers started with killing animals, yet none of them were witches. After failing to gather any information from Fiji, Gomez paid Manfred an unexpected visit, however, before she could even reach for the door, he opened it, which she noted as being suspicious. Not to mention, he lied to people for a living, which was a reference to his career as a psychic. Before she could begin her search of the house, Manfred insisted that he was a real psychic, and that he could prove it, which he did by leading them to the murder weapon, that they found in the Pecados water bank. As she dropped Manfred off back at his house, she informed him that he was apart of the investigation, and therefore prohibited from leaving town. The following night, she and Sheriff Livingston returned to Midnight to arrest Bobo Winthrop for the murder of his fiancé, Aubrey Hamilton. As they placed Bobo in the cruiser, it wasn't long before they were surrounded by the Midnighters, who were preventing them from leaving. As she had previously suspected, Fiji Cavanaugh was a witch, she revealed this as she crushed and levitated the police vehicle. Fortunately for them, Fiji eventually released the car, thus allowing Gomez and Livingston to pass through with Bobo in the back. In Bad Moon Rising, she joined Sheriff Livingston as he conducted his interrogation of Bobo Winthrop for the murder of Aubrey Hamilton. The gun that shot Aubrey was registered in Bobo's name, but he insists that he was not responsible for killing her. Upon the realization that they weren't going to gain any information of use from Bobo under their current interrogation tactics, Officer Gomez had an idea that would hopefully make him more cooperative, which Livingston agreed to despite not knowing the full extent of Gomez's plan. She and another deputy escorted him to room with four members of the Sons of Lucifer, and locked them in together. Little did she know, Bobo was a fairly skilled fighter, making quick work of all four bikers. The following day, Officer Gomez returned from the hospital, where three of the bikers were in stable condition while the other had to undergo surgery for his knee. She jokes that she would actually feel bad for them if they weren't Nazis. However, Sheriff Livingston was far from assumed, resulting in Gomez's suspension, effective immediately. Tina explains to him that she's known that Midnight was all sorts of bad since she was a kid. Now they've seen it with their own eyes, meaning the Midnighters were dangerous. In spite of her suspension, Officer Gomez headed over to Midnight, presumably to prove her case of the Midnigters being dangerous. She's briefly startled by Mr. Snuggly, Fiji Cavanaugh's cat, as it hoped the fence of The Inquiring Mind. She then turned her attention towards the Chapel after hearing strange noises come from the cellar. She breaks the chain off, and ventures inside to further investigate. Initially, she only sees Rev. Emilio Sheehan's clothing neatly folded on the floor. With her gun drawn, she looked to her left, and it was then that she was truly frightened by the sight of a large tiger feasting upon the corpse of a bull. She fired several shots, all of which did very little to slow it down. She ran to the top of the steps of the cellar, hoping to escape, but the creature dragged her back down and ripped her apart. Notably, Tina had no idea that Rev was a weretiger, and unfortunately for her, he had no control of his actions. It then hoisted her bloody body into a tree, and left it to hang. Personality Tina Gomez was a tough woman and a tough cop. However, Tina often assumed the worst in any situation, making her somewhat pessimistic. Her pessimism is evident when she assumes the worst in all the civilians that live in Midnight, Texas. Also, Tina tended to stick her nose in business where it did not belong. This is evident when she defied her suspension from work to go and investigate Midnight at night. This defiant move and her tendency to being nosey ultimately cost Tina her life. Skills Appearances Trivia Gallery ---- ---- References See Also Category:TV Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Season One Characters Category:Deceased Characters